Reality Check: Jelsa
by Peach Twilight
Summary: Beloved characters from both Disney and Dreamworks are given a normality pill and now childhood magic isn't a thing anymore. Jelsa, Lemons later on
1. Chapter 1

Elsa's Exposition:

I was always the fat kid. People avoided me so I avoided them and eventually hated all human touch. Fuck people. Most do nice shit so that they look better and therefore are owed nice shit.

The summer before my freshmen year in college I lost a bunch of weight and was finally worth people's time. It was liberating at first, people trying to offer their services in stores as soon as I walked in and cute coffee house baristas writing "HotStuff" as my name on coffee cups. The superficial flirting eventually loses its luster and all you're left with is hollow conversations and pointless relationships where you talk about bullshit. It's hard to form relationships after you've been turned away and ignored for so long, so when someone wants to become closer to me, my suspicions rise and my inner bitch tells me not to waste my breath on someone who won't have anything to offer. That's bitchy. Relationships are business contracts and bitch if you can't get me my money then I'm not going to sign the x on the line.

That's what happens when you've been life's bitch, you never allow yourself to be used and stay aloof to keep people interested but not enough to attempt anything. The irony is that you're extremely vulnerable about being vulnerable at any level. You're an egg, and if you aren't touched and given pressure to anywhere but the top, then you won't crack. Don't touch me and ask me about my thoughts and feelings. It gets really depressing and I'm not paying you to listen to me talk about my grandma offering to pay for fat camp or when I cut myself in 10-11th grade in high school. Yeah, already uncomfortable, you aren't paid $150 an hour to listen so don't ask.


	2. Chapter 2

"You need to try to open up to others Elsa, or you're always going to be stuck on your own. There's going to be a point where you're going to need someone, who isn't your therapist and no one will be there because of how much you isolate yourself."

Dr. Olaf Valenstein, my therapist and unethically, my only friend. He was a short man with a milky complexion and had the nose offensive shows give to all jewish characters. He probably had three remaining strands of hair on his head and had a silly bucktooth smile.

"I know, but it's easier said than done. Jesus, I'm fucking 19 and I can't have a normal conversation with someone unless I'm paying them."

"If you keep that cynical outlook, you'll run out of options. This next week the goal is to talk to one person, it doesn't matter what, but as long as you initiate the conversation and share one thing about yourself, you'll have made progress."

"Fine. Don't be surprised if I haven't had a single conversation with someone."

He chuckled, "Elsa, knowing that I asked and am looking forward to hearing your experience means you'll have some sort of story to tell me next week. It's 9:00, you have class in 30 minutes. See you next week."

"Thank you Dr. Valenstein."

The fall air was crisp and my breath fogged my glasses as I walked to my physics class. Leaves crunched and I created scenarios where I would ask someone how their day was or talk about enjoying the inside the science building, the warm air reddened my cheeks and my face began to defrost. Professor Maurice was late again, well not late, just not in his classroom before class started. I leaned against the wall next to the classroom and sighed. Looking to my right, the a huge window framed an image of a huge oak tree and underneath it was this really attractive guy with white hair. I have no idea why I was attracted to him, maybe we were lovers in a past life and our souls are forever wandering in search of each other, or just my personal sexual frustration. Spiritual or not, I wanted to fuck him. He was always with a sketch pad and did that adorable thing where he bit his lower lip while he was deep in thought. God, I'm a creep, but fuck that's what happens when you've never dated anyone… Or had about two friends on average… OR have body image issues and don't allow anyone to touch you. Ever.

"First one again, Ms. Johnsson?"

"Yes sir."

"Well, good morning."

"Good morning."

Perfect example of my conversations. Four lines.

…

I dreamt of that guy under the oak tree. It wasn't a wet dream, just a very sweet one where I was wearing a sundress and a big sun hat while my lap cradled his head. Corny as hell, but also cute. Yes, we were in a meadow. And yes we were under an oak tree. The fluffiness of the dream almost made me vomit but still enjoy the aftertaste.

Snow, (yes her name is Snow, her mom was a stripper, and her name was Summer. She thought it would be cute if she had an S theme in their family, she has another daughter named fucking Spirit) couldn't make it to work so I had to cover her. Her boyfriend also wasn't working the shift so they were probably fucking at his apartment and afterwards ordering a pizza and watching Netflix. Chill and then Netflix, I guess I would call that relationship goals, it's not like I'm not envious. I just think both of them are complete idiots and her boy Michael doesn't like condoms because "they feel weird and I don't know how they could actually work," I don't think the world is ready for the Jesus of the dumbasses.

The coffee shop as a typical hipster oasis where the coffee is fair trade, organic, non GMO, and gluten free. Yep, gluten free coffee… I can't say anything. The pastries are of the same hippie caliber and the walls were scattered with obscure French jazz and Scandinavian metal bands. The furniture was faded and smelt like dust and bookshelves were filled with Independent and unknown poets and magazines from the 90s. Overall it was pretty rad. Like an eccentric art teacher. And the name was pretty amazing too, "The Singin' Bean"... I have no words, fantastic.

I work as a barista and a cashier, the place isn't a Starbucks so only the hipsters, loners, stoners and old folks come here. The place just got wifi 3 months ago and the owners had to come up with a completely new menu to keep their café alive. Now we had "coffee frapps" and macchiatos, oh yeah. They weren't bad at all, I liked them, but the other baristas didn't know how to make one that tasted good.

"Oh dear I have no idea what to get." A sweet old woman was standing in front of me and looking up at the chalkboard menu.

"What are you in the mood for?" I asked with a smile. I hated talking to people my own age, but kids and old people were great. They didn't beat around the bush.

"Coffee, but I don't know what these other kinds are."

"Would you like it hot or cold?"

"Cold coffee? Wow, things have changed. _Hmm_ I suppose I could try it."

"Would you like cream and sugar?"

"Oh yes please."

"Would you like that as a frappé or on the rocks?"

"I wanna see was this frap thing is."

I chuckled, "yes ma'am. Size?"

"Oh small please."

"Alright, I'll have that ready for you in just a moment."

"Thank you dear."

After my shift I noticed the same old lady sitting outside on the bench in front of the cafe. She was reading a book and had finished her coffee, I might as well say good bye, I actually enjoyed her. Then it dawned on me, I still hadn't had a conversation like Dr. Valenstein had asked me to do. Oh shit, well, I could do this, she was a sweet old woman, not a dumb 18-year-old.

"Did you enjoy the coffee?"

The old woman stopped and looked to the right. I was on her left.

"Excuse me?" I asked again.

She looked to her left, finally, with a look of innocent confusion.

"Oh hello again dear, lovely day." her wrinkles outlined her smile and the glint in her eyes reflected the young state of mind she held.

"Yes ma'am, very beautiful. Did you like the iced coffee?"

She laughed, "Oh yes, it was refreshing, my my, things have changed, sometimes I wonder how you kids come up with these things."

I wouldn't consider an iced coffee the innovative rival of the smartphone, but I guess when I'm at that same age there's going to be some pretty weird shit so I have no place to judge.

"Haha, well you know the Italians have been doing crazy things with coffee for a while now." I think.

"I lived in Italy for a year with my late husband, he was a pilot you see."

"What was his name?"

"Charles James Frost. The Englishman that swooned me with the glance of his ocean blue eyes."

I smiled at the idea of how well she preserved her husband's image. She was a 14-year-old girl in an elderly woman's body. A fresh mind with an aging body.

"He sounds dreamy when you say it like that." I giggled.

"He was the stuff of dreams, I bet you they based a prince off of him in the pictures. He might not be here now but, he's taken up so much of my heart that he'll always be some part of me. That's when you've found someone, when you each give a piece of yourself to the other to always keep."


	3. Chapter 3

It was clear that at the point of my little sister's birth, my mother used it as an opportunity to have the daughter she always wanted. Like with all families with more than one child, there is a favorite. Anna is the favorite. Anna is beautiful, and extroverted, sweet, confident, optimistic and basically the opposite of me. She lives her life in a ballet studio and is surrounded by other beautiful dancers, and laughs and sings and… Not me. Growing up, I tried all of the sports, even lacross and synchronized swimming, and I hated all of it. The only thing that peaked my interest was music, specifically the piano, and like every wealthy family of the caucasian variety, there was a piano for no particular reason other than my parents won it at an auction. My parents tried to be interested in my music, but it wasn't as cute as Anna in a pink tutu and small ballet slippers. My mom was the one that really showed her favoritism of Anna, and because my dad didn't understand the whole ballet thing, he would often read while I practiced piano.

It's not that my mother is a terrible mother, it's just that she's very honest, and loud… And I'm not anything like my mother so therefore I'm not the golden child in her eyes. It's not that my mom isn't a good mom, or that she doesn't love me… I'm just not Anna. I don't remember much before Anna was born, I'm only three years older, but there aren't any real memories of me and my mother.

I'm like my dad, quite, awkward and smart, but not smart when it comes to people. He and I have always had a silent understanding that can be felt when we go on long walks, read in this study or when I practice piano. And simple phrases between us mean so much more, "I like the piece you're practicing.", means "You've improved so much, I'm so proud of you." My mom has to have everything spelt out for her, why my mom and dad are married is a complete mystery. I was thoroughly convinced that they were some arranged marriage to ensure an alliance between their families businesses. Then I see moments where they're watching something together, and my mom is talking and asking questions the entire time, but my dad is patient and answers all of her questions.

My dad holds this patience for my mom, like he finds her commentary and questions intriguing, and answering her question is his quest in life.

I don't truly understand it… But then again I don't think I should question the reason for my existence.

…

"Come on Elsa, I really think you should come with me!" There is this huge party at a sorority house and my best friend Belle wanted me to go. Belle, well her real name is Isabelle, is both my dorm roommate and my best friend, we both attended the same music camps over the summers all throughout high school. She was someone who could understand a need for quiet and alone time, while also being able to hold a deep conversation during an interesting topic, which is why I questioned her pleading me to come with her to this party.

"Who is he?"

"WHAAAATT?!"

"Who are you trying to put your dreamy standards on now?"

"Please come with me, I swear I'll be with you the entire time. And this guy is honestly really sweet and kind, he's a teddy bear. COME ON ELSA!"

"How are you so good at calculating the jet propulsion of a fighter plane, but you're a complete idiot when it comes to romance?"

"Don't be an icy bitch right now, I need a wingman tonight… I heard that, that dude you've been creeping on will be there."

Fucking hell, this bitch is smart. Or I'm a complete idiot… I'm an idiot.

"Fine, but if something happens and I get uncomfortable, I'm leaving."

"Oh thank you! Elsa I swear you'll have a good time!" She squealed and hugged me.

"I have to go figure out what I'm going to wear tonight, you should too."

After she skipped away from me, I took a deep breath, that bitch owes me, but the idea of getting out of the dorm did sound better than doing my English report. And maybe I'll do the normal college thing where you get so drunk you hookup with someone and regret it for the rest of my life… Maybe.

…

"Elsa, you can't wear that."

I looked down at what I was wearing, "Why? What's wrong with it?"

"Look like a librarian, and not even the sexy kind. You look like the kind that knits in their free time, and watches Full House every night."

"What's wrong with it?"

Belle ignored me as she rummaged through her closet, holding up dresses and tossing them aside after she shook her head.

"You're too pale for this dress… Hmmmmmmm…"

"Belle, please, just let me wear-"

"PERFECT!" Belle spun around with a smile filled with satisfaction, the I'm a genius feeling. She held up a dark blue dress. The bodice had cream embroidered flowers, and three quarter sleeves, it was short…

"Belle, I don't know, it's lovely but… It's so short."

"Put it on, please, for me."

In the bathroom I put on the dress and looked in the mirror. Four months ago I wouldn't even look at this kind of dress because of the way my body would look in it. I still see it, I've ingrained the Elsa that was overweight and scared. I'm even more terrified, I lived so long being chained up in my own body, and now that the bars have been broken, I'm so scared of leaving my cell. It's almost like the girl I see in the mirror was a cruel joke, someone put a trick mirror that they have at the carnivals.

"Belle I don't know if I can do this…" She walked into the bathroom and sighed while dropping her shoulders.

"Elsa, you look like a million bucks. Even before you lost the weight you were beautiful, come on, maybe a little flirting tonight will help you gain some confidence."

I closed my eyes, I'm not the same girl I was in highschool, people from highschool aren't here. This is your chance to start with a clean slate.

"What shoes should I wear with it?" I asked

"That's the spirit Elsa." Belle gave me smile and squeezed my hand before going back to her closet to hunt for some shoes.

…

Belle made the perfect ensemble, I had cream thigh high socks with brown booties and I had my hair down in it's natural state.

"Look! There he is, ADAM!" A really tall buff guy turned around, it was clear that he was a part of No Shave November, he was hairy… Everywhere.

"Hey Bee!" His voice reminded me of a bass, he's like a beast. (A/N ;) LOL no apologies)

Bee? They have nicknames?

"Hey Adam, what's up?"

They started talking and I was already the third wheel, I didn't talk to Adam, I don't even know him… Thank god for apps.

...

Jack's POV

Goddammit I hate parties. Who are any of these people? Eugene owes me big for this one. The sorority house was huge and dimly lit, and music was vamped so loud that the fairy lights on the walls shook. Too many people… I do like people, I just don't like to be a wingman for my friends just to ensure they'll get a blow job, because I also want a BJ and getting paid back in delivery pizza really isn't doing it for me anymore. I stood in the corner with a red solo cup with god knows what in it and convincing this brunette with short hair that my buddies dick was soooo worth her time. OK it wasn't that but if there was an honest translation it would be that. She started to look towards Eugene with a playful smile and he gave her _the look_ and she started walking towards him. Well my job was done, and time to leave- woah.

All prior obligations of masturbation and then Forensic Files were cancelled because there has been a bombing, a blonde bombshell. Her hair was platinum blonde, thick and layered. She was wearing a short blue dress with sexy thigh highs… Her chest swelled, and as you looked down, her waist swooped into a curve and then her hips finished the hourglass. I watched as she third wheeled, watching her friend as she talked to the huge dude, Adam, and sit on the couch once she had enough. Deep breath in. Here we go.

I sat next to her on the couch, she didn't even look up to see who sat next to her. OK, lemme see. She shifted her legs to where one thigh crossed the other… Damn. Her glasses only made me want to see more of her. Then she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. I watched her hands, her skin was creamy and looked soft. She painted her nails black, but it was chipping, her nails were short.

"Are you ok?"

I jolted, looking up to blue eyes that reminded me of all of the summer vacations I had at the beach house. Long eyelashes, and a button nose, lower, pouty lips.

"Dude, you should stop drinking whatever it is in that cup."

"Oh shit, sorry." I blushed. I don't blush, what the fuck…

"No it's ok, for a moment there I was afraid you'd pass out or throw up on me." She chuckled, her teeth showing as she smiled.

"What's your name? Sorry, I just haven't seen you here at school yet."

"Elsa."

 _Elsa._

"And you are?" She asked. Her eyes never shifting their gaze.

"Jack, well my real name is Zachary, and at first I was called Zach, but because my hair is so blonde, almost white, people thought I looked like Jack Frost. I like it, it feels right."

"Well, then wouldn't you say it's your real name then?"

"Sorry?"

"Well, you just said that your "real" name was Zachary, but Jack feels right… Sorry, I mean if you think it suits you better than wouldn't you just think that the whole Zachary introduction was unnecessary?"

She looked at me, those eyes showed no fear, only genuine curiosity.

"I guess you do have a point -"

"I'm sorry, that was weird, I don't mean to be a bitch, if that was bitchy to you." She looked down blushing.

I chuckled, that was adorable, "I think the honesty is a little shocking, but it was a refreshing take. I guess you aren't wrong."

She looked up at me, her body language softened and she gave a gentle laugh. Who was she?

"What are you majoring in?" I asked.

"Climatology and Geological Sciences, basically I look at a lot of old-ass dirt, ice and water under a telescope and try to see what it means for the present. What about you?"

"Liberal Arts. I know it's pretty vague but the term, "starving artist" is way too true. If I had it my way I would draw, but the world needs scientists so, I can't just draw."

"The world needs people who draw. They help the world understand and appreciate what we have. Without art, what would be the Renaissance? The world today? Science and art harmoniously working together and letting fact and observation, as well as love of the human form and all that made it, be the landmarks to escape the Dark Ages."

Her eyes were sparkling now, and everything about her lit up with passion and beauty. She was beautiful, and had said everything I didn't know I needed to hear and I didn't know anything other than her Major and first name.

"Hey Elsa we need to go!" A cracking voice called from the door.

Elsa turned to look at the friend she arrived with, she had streaks of black painted on her cheeks.

"Oh sorry Jack I have to go, see you around!" And she was gone, off with her friend and out the door.

" _Wow_."


	4. Chapter 4

Half an hour after Elsa left, I decided to head back to my dorm room. I should've asked for her number, I haven't seen her around the campus before tonight. She said she was studying some sort of science… Oh god am I thinking about stalking? I just want to talk to her again. I've never met someone like her before. So different and kind. I wanted to know more about her. Heavy thuds were coming from the other side of the door. I opened the door and Flynn was lying on the floor with his face on the tiles, slobbering up a puddle.

"Holy shit dude, what happened?"

I heard groans and slurping sounds, no words. I helped him up, and brought him over to the bed, went to the mini fridge and put a bottle of Gatorade and three ibuprofens for tomorrow, he sure as hell will need it. I laid down on my own bed and thought about what Elsa had said. So far she'd been the only person who had didn't piss on my dreams of being an artists, she said that the world needed them. Not even Mom had said that to me. Mom wanted me to be a doctor, or some other career that was always needed and had a secure salary. I grew up with a single mother, my grandparents and my little sister. I grew up drawing, and I knew I was good at it, but that wasn't enough for my mom.

My little sister died ten years ago, she was only 5. I didn't understand what cancer was, and it seemed that the only thing that would give my mother hope were the doctors. So I decided I would be a doctor and after telling her, smiled for the first time since my sister was admitted into the hospital.

After my sister died, I stopped drawing. I stopped a lot of things. My mom noticed it, but she was so deep in her own depression that she couldn't be the one to help me. My grandpa was more like my dad rather than my real Dad, and he's the reason I started drawing, my grandpa was an illustrator for kid's books. After being a pilot in the Air Force, he wanted to have a calmer life. He would put me on his lap while he painted on a canvas. Watching the watercolors blend and form an image was magic. My grandpa was amazing in my eyes, and when I started to mimic him and draw, he smiled and felt pride.

My grandpa died two years after my sister, and I started to draw again. I was torn forever on whether to be a doctor or an artist, I knew where my mother stood, but I don't think my mother really knew what I wanted or why I wanted it. She was always working, she would always go between two full time jobs, and I was grateful for it, but it was like I was obligated to do what she wanted and not what I wanted. I was stuck between being happy and making my mother proud.

…

The next afternoon I went to the tiny apartment my grandma was living in. I rang the doorbell. "One minute please."

Opening the door my grandma smiled, "Zachary, what a pleasant surprise." Sweet smells filled my lungs and nostalgia began to give me a tint to my vision. I felt at home and calm.

"Morning Gram."

"Come in, come in, I was just taking banana bread out of the oven. Would you like some?"

"Yes, please."

"How have things been for you Zack? Have you been paying attention to your studies?"

I took a huge bite of hot banana bread, I sucked in air to cool it off, I covered my mouth, "They're going ok, I don't understand calculus."

"The math you kids learn today is what only scientists had to learn in my time."

Irritation began to grow in the back of my head, "But don't you know Gram? Everyone has to be an engineer! Or a doctor or something else where fluorescent lights and white walls make up the majority of my reality!". My facetious tone caused my grandma's eyebrows to furrow. I took a deep breath.

"Did your mother call?"

I started to pick at the bread, "Last week. She called from Portland. I told her about a piece I'm drawing in art class, and she cut me off. She asked, "Don't tell me that you've been doodling while you should have been studying.", I told her it was a major project in my art class, my final exam grade, and she asked if it was wise of me to take that class. Gram she doesn't get it. She makes me feel like a complete dumbass for trying to do what I want. Sometimes I feel like I hate her."

A kettle was screaming in the kitchen and my grandmother answered its' cry by pouring the water into a teapot and pouring two cups of tea. Even in her old age her hands didn't shake while she poured the water and carried the two cups over in saucers. She put on cup in front of me and one for herself.

"I understand your frustration. You know she's only coming from a place of love and concern for you. She doesn't want you to have the same problems she did."

"But I won't have the same mistakes, I'm me, not my mother. I don't piss on other people's dreams. I don't tell people how to live their lives. I don't drive in a car all the way across the country to "find myself". I am nothing like my mother."

"Zach, I understand. You aren't your mother, but you are only 20 and have a lot to learn. You know what you want to do, but what you want to do isn't always what needs to happen."

I didn't want to finish my bread, I got up from the table. I needed to be alone.

"Thank you for the bread Gram, I need to go."

"Zach, you'll figure everything out."

"Right."

I looked at my phone, it was 4. Shit it's 5 somewhere. I walked to the closest bar, I knew the bartender, I wouldn't need to use my fake ID.


	5. Chapter 5

Back to Elsa

Adam and Belle got into an argument, she wanted a relationship and he wasn't ready. After she interrupted my conversation with Jack, she ran out of the house and into the sidewalk, and yelled "WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME?". We walked back to our dorm and I consoled her for thirty minutes as she vented about Adam and choosing little things that she didn't like about him to justify why she shouldn't feel so shitty.

"I don't get it, why won't he just go out with me?"

"Belle, there probably more than you know, he's probably not ready to talk about it."

"Doesn't he trust me?"

"I can't answer that, I can only assume that he needs time, didn't you say that he'd never had been in a relationship?"

She sniffled and wiped her nose, "Yeah, but before my first relationship I didn't act like a fucking coward."

"Belle, you're not Adam. You can be frustrated but you can't call him a coward before you know the full story."

"What the fuck Elsa? Why are you taking his side?"

"I'm not taking any sides!"

She stood up from her bed and walked into the bathroom and slammed the door. I changed my clothes and went to bed without brushing my teeth or taking a shower because Belle had locked herself in the bathroom and was listening to her music with a book. Most people stress eat, Belle stress reads. She needed to be alone, I wasn't going to talk to her until she could logically think things through.

…

It was the morning after Belle's meltdown. When I woke up from my alarm, I looked over at her bed and she was sleeping.

"Oh thank god." She was asleep and safe in our dorm. I didn't know if she would have gone out to a club and done something regrettable. I checked my phone and saw a text from Snow. Surprise, surprise, the bitch couldn't make it to work. "Family emergency" my ass. I got up and took a long shower, put on my uniform and walked to the coffee shop. I was just down the road from the university. It was going to be a long shift, now that Snow was going to be sucking Micheal off. I took a deep breath and it fogged up my glasses. It was getting colder. Almost November, and that meant Thanksgiving and that meant going home. I don't want to go home. I breathed again and walked into work.

"Alright 12 hours, bring it on."

…

It was almost 9 o'clock, and then I'd close shop and head home… Then I remembered Belle, oh shit. She didn't text me all day. I didn't know how to approach her at the moment, and I didn't want to take the risk at making things worse.

"HEY! C-can I get a cheeeeese burglar."

The door swung open behind me, followed by slurred speech. The voice was familiar, and once I looked around I saw a very drunk Jack.

"Jack what are you doing?"

"Oh heyyyyy, I didn't know you worked at McDonald's."

"Jack, this is a coffee shop, where's your phone? I need to call one of your friends."

"I was just walkin' by and them I'm like, WOW, I'm hungry and like I saw this place and it looked like it would have a cheeseburger, and then I see you, and I'm like ELSA, so I can have a cheeseburger and see you! That reminds me, what's your number? I was too much of a pussy to ask you."

"Sure, let me see your phone."

"Shhhhhh, don't tell anyone, but the password is, "flynnsux"".

I took his phone and saw that he had 5 missed calls from this guy named Flynn. Flynn must be a friend, I mean the evidence I saw so far would make it seem so. I tapped on his contact and waited.

"Jack, you son of a fucking bitch, where are you? You missed a track meet! Coach is pissed. I told him you were sick, where the fuck are you."

"Hi, um… This is Elsa, Jack walked into the Singin' Bean, while I was at work. He's really drunk, I need you to help me bring him back to his dorm."

I heard coughing and a clearing of the throat, "I am so sorry Elsa, I'll be right there. The Singin' Bean, right?"

"Yes."

"Ok, see you in a second."

I looked over at Jack you had gone behind the counter, and was lying on the floor.

"Jack let me help you up." I reached down, under both arms, and pulled his limp and heavy body up.

"You're -*hiccup*- fucking gorgeous."

I dropped him and felt my face warm up. What the fuck was that?

"Like dayuuummm girl."

He was lying on the floor laughing and staring at the ceiling.

"My head hurts."

I went over to a chair and took the cushion. I propped Jack's head up and put the cushion underneath. As I did this, my head was over Jack's as I made sure that his neck was correctly place, I felt a hand behind my head and my lips crashed into Jack's nose.

"Dammit, I was trying to kiss youuuu."

I was blushing even more now. Dammit Flynn, hurry up.

I swear Jesus or whoever the fuck is in the clouds laughing heard me and the door chimed again and I heard my name called.

"Over here!"

"Oh shit, ok, let's help him up."

We pulled Jack up and Flynn put his arm around his shoulder and I opened the door to the coffee shop and to his car.

"Hey, thanks for calling me, and again, I'm sorry about being a total ass."

I lightly laughed. "No problem."

I watched Flynn's car drive away, my hand went up to my lips… My face turned red, _you're fucking gorgeous_. I felt flutters in my stomach and I couldn't help but smile. When I talked to him at the party, I didn't know where the conversation would go. I didn't know that someone as attractive as Jack would find me attractive. I've seen some girls hang out around him, but they were all what I considered gorgeous. I just didn't see myself that way.I closed shop, and walked back to my dorm.

…

I walked into the dorm and I saw Belle, she was studying at her desk with earphones on. I sat on my bed and took off my shoes. The silence was uncomfortable and the sound of the pages of the books only made it worse. I got up and changed into my pajamas, and began brushing my hair. I looked at my phone, I was getting a call.

"Hello, Elsa?"

"Flynn?"

"Yeah, it's me, I just wanted to tell you that Jack is fine and sleep, but I know he won't be in the morning."

"Oh, that's good, thank you for telling me, but how did you get your number?"

"My buddy works in student records and did me a favor, and Jack wouldn't shut up about it."

I blushed again, "Oh really?"

"Haha yeah, I guess he likes you or something."

I was redder now, "Oh ok, well I have an early class tomorrow, thanks for telling me that Jack is safe."

"No problem."

I hung up and still couldn't believe that Jack felt an attraction for me like I did for him. I couldn't believe that he sat next to me and was staring at me. I talked to him just to make sure that he wasn't drunk, and he was just staring at me and talked to me back, and it was a decent conversation, those are so hard to come by.

"Hey, Elsa."

I looked up and saw Belle looking at me, "Yes?"

"I'm sorry I overreacted, I'm hurt, and Adam called me today and explained himself. He has mild aspergers, and he's nervous about dating someone because he doesn't know what to do. I remembered what you said about learning about the other side to things, and I should've listened. I'm sorry, you're my best friend and you mean too much to me to stop that because of boy drama."

I smiled, Belle was dramatic, but she was smart, and knew when she was wrong.

"It's alright, I knew you needed time to yourself. And I can't tell you how to solve your problems. I forgive you."

"Thanks Elsa."


	6. Chapter 6

Jack POV

Oh fuck, my head, what the hell, I lifted my hand to block the light seeping through the shades. I sat up, and nausea immediately hit me. I ran for the bathroom and camped out until it seemed like the contents of my stomach were empty. I remembered getting drunk, and past that it's all fuzzy. For some reason I saw Elsa, but I don't know how she played into the situation, I groaned and got up from the bathroom floor. I brushed the taste out of my mouth and closed the blinds. At this point I didn't care if I missed a class or a track meet, I was terribly hungover and hungry. I looked at my bedside table and Flynn had left a Powerade and some pain killers. I fucking love that guy, I took three pills and drank half of the bottle. I heard a knock on the door, and groaned. Who the fuck could it be?

My pissed expression melted away when I saw Elsa in front of me holding a McDonald's bag.

"Hey, I just wanted to give you this." She held out the bag and I took it.

"It's a big mac, you kept going on about it last night, and I hear that fast food is good hangover food. At least I read that somewhere." She looked at the ground and I saw pink dusk her freckled cheeks.

"Wow, thank you, come in?"

"Oh um, should I?"

"Yeah it's fine, it's a mess, but it hasn't reached disgusting yet." she laughed as she walked into the dorm.

"You can sit here," I put the bag down and picked up all of the dirty clothes from my desk chair, "my lady." She smiled and sat down.

I went back for the bag, "What exactly happened last night?" I took a big bite of the burger. THANK YOU ELSA SWEET, SWEET GODDESS.

"Oh um.. Well you walked into the coffee shop I work at, thinking it was a McDonald's, going on about a big mac."

I swallowed, "Thank god I didn't do anything stupid." I laughed and looked up to meet her gaze. She was blushing profusely now, "Wait, what did I do?".

She gulped, "You said I was, and I quote, "so fucking gorgeous, like damn girl." And then you tried to kiss me."

I choked a little and coughed, I swallowed hard, "I am so sorry, I wouldn't ever have done that in my sober state."

She was quiet, her head was down and she was rolling her thumbs over each other. Her ears were red, I could tell she was embarrassed like me. It dawned on me then, it might have not been a kiss, but it was the closest thing she had ever gotten to one.

"You've never kissed anyone?"

Her blue eyes were wide as she looked up at me, it was like I told a dirty secret.

"H-how?"

"You're really red, and nothing really happened. I'm sorry I almost took your first kiss in a really horrible way."

She was quiet and looked back down.

"You're fucking gorgeous though, it's true. You actually make me nervous because you're so attractive."

She laughed and blushed even more, I watched her body language relax, and she tucked some hair behind her ear.

"Thank you."

"Can I have your number?"

"What?"

"Can I have your number? I really enjoyed talking to you at the party, and I want to have more conversations with you."

"Oh, um, sure." She timidly handed me her phone and I put my number in.

"Just text me saying that it's you, ok?"

"Yeah, sure."

It was quiet again until she asked a question I wasn't expecting.

"Why were you drunk last night?"

I bit into the burger and chewed. I thought, some part of me told me that she was the one person I could talk to about personal stuff, I don't know why I just knew she was the person to talk to about this.

"I have issues with my mom, and I was upset when I told my grandmother about talking to her, I felt irritated that she took her side."

"What did your mom do?"

I looked up at the ceiling as a way to make my frustration simmer down, "She doesn't support my love of art and wants me to have a career that is high in demand."

"How do you know that she doesn't support you?"

"Her tone of voice changes whenever I bring it up, it sounds like she's irritated, and always asks if I know what I'm doing. I get that she wants me to have a secure life, but I also want to be happy. Yesterday I went over to my grandma's place and told her about a conversation with my mother, and it felt like she was taking her side. I got pissed and went to the bar, and you know the rest."

I heard her laugh a little, "I'm sorry I'm not laughing at you or the situation, I just made up with a friend who thought I wasn't supporting them. Just know that your grandmother does support you, and she also wants you to have a relationship with your mother. Nothing is black and white, with a complicated situation like yours, it just seems frustrating more than anything. I think that your mother hasn't really seen the passion you have for art yet, give it time and prevail and she'll see that you're happy."

I looked at her again, I didn't understand how this girl could tell me everything I needed to hear. My attraction to her was almost unreal, I didn't know that feelings like this would bloom so suddenly.

"Wow. That makes me feel a lot better, thank you. I just want my mom to be proud of me."

"What makes you think she isn't?"

"I just… It always seems like I do something wrong in her eyes. I was a fucking punk in high school."

She looked away for a moment, her eyebrows were furrowed, she looked like she was analyzing every detail I just told her.

"Well, I don't know you that well, but from what I can tell is that you're not a punk. You aren't the person you were in high school. You're who you are now, and your mom will see that soon. And Jack, if it helps, I think you're a pretty cool person, and if your mom isn't there to support you, I sure as hell support you being an artist, and your friends do too."

"Thank you Elsa. That means a lot."

She smiled and stood up, "I have to get to class, but um, talk to you later?"

I smiled, "Definitely."

"Alright, bye Jack, I hope that I see you around the cafe, sober that is." We laughed and she left.

She was almost surreal to me. She was kind and intelligent, and gorgeous. It was like she walked out of a book or movie. I think I'm interested in her, no I really want to be with her. I finished the big mac and got ready for class. Her face flashed in my head. I smiled.


	7. Chapter 7 (Part 1)

**A/N this is a really short chapter, I wanted it to be longer but I didn't want people wait. This is part one of chapter 7, part two is coming soon! Thank you lovelies :3**

Elsa's POV

"You seem to be doing better this time." Dr. Valenstein said as soon as I sat down on the couch in front of the chair he sits in during our sessions.

"What makes you say that?"

"You're relaxed. I assume that since last week you've had a conversation or two?"

I smiled and looked down at my lap. "I had two. One with a sweet old woman and one with-." I stopped. I felt my face warm up and I was fighting a smile.

"And with whom, Elsa?" a hint of smiling curiosity in his tone.

"His name is Jack."

Dr. Valenstein stared at me for a little while, "Is he a romantic interest?"

My eyes met his, and I couldn't formulate and answer. I'd only talked to Jack twice, and I didn't know where I stood with Jack.

"I don't know."

"You don't know or you're in denial about your feelings?"

He had a point, but I didn't know, I genuinely had no idea. I felt something towards him, but the warm fuzzy feeling was abruptly cut off, like a bird hitting a window. Something just cut off, and I didn't know how to define the feelings I felt towards Jack.

"I-I don't know."

"I want you to think about it. I know that Thanksgiving Break is coming up, do you plan on going home?"

My sigh was full of frustration, I didn't want to go home. I was finally out of the house and now I had to go back there.

"I don't know yet. I know my mom wants me to go home, but I'm just going to be compared to Anna, and my mom is going to complain about how I dress. I don't want to answer all of their questions, I don't want to go back to the uncomfortable silences over mashed potatoes and peas. I don't want to go back home."

"And? As an adult you have to do things you won't want to do, but you have to. Family, is important no matter how uncomfortable it is to be around them."

I sat there in silence, coming up with all of the possibilities that could happen if I went back home. None of them had a positive outcome.

"Stop thinking about what might happen, and just go back home so you can celebrate Thanksgiving with your family."

I sighed, and looked at Dr. Valenstein, "Alright, I guess I should be an adult."

…

It was a boring shift, it was an ok therapy session and classes were classes. I wanted to text Jack but it had only been a day, and people don't just text people right after they get their number, or see him in person, I don't know… His face kept popping up in my head, when I was studying about Miclovich cycles and in the middle of a sentence about wind currents and BAM I would think about how Jack's eyes were so incredibly blue that they reminded me of that quote from _Princess Bride_ , "... with eyes like the sea after a storm." Or how his hair was an amazing white color, or how his smile was incredibly attractive… I felt crazy, and creepy. Is this what people felt like when they have a crush? Insane? I needed to run. I changed into workout gear, grabbed headphones and made my way towards the track.


	8. Chapter 7 (Part 2)

Anna's POV

I know that I shouldn't have started seeing him. I'm only 17 and he's 22. I shouldn't have let his charm get to me, but I was lonely and he was willing. Hans made me feel beautiful, he made me feel loved and wonderful. Now he made me feel dirty, worthless, like everything we had was a joke. But I still loved him. I'm an idiot.

"Hey Kristoff."

I heard him yawn, "Anna?"

"I'm coming over."

"Now?"

"Yep." I hung up and put the key in the ignition and speeded through the empty streets. I finally made it to the apartment buildings outside of town and ran up three flights of stairs. I lifted the mat and used his spare key to open the door. Kristoff was in sitting up in his bed when I walked in. I saw his great dane, Sven, get up from the foot of the bed, and welcome me with wet kisses all over my hands. I took off my pants, shoes, and bra, got into bed with Kristoff and tried to sleep. Han's face flashed in my mind and the tears began to flow. I felt a large hand wrap around my waist and pull me towards a large, warm body. He said nothing while the tears continued to pour, "You were right. About everything."

I felt his hand wrap tighter and his hot breath on my neck. "Anna, I'm sorry."

I flipped to where I could face him. "He used me Kris. I tried, I really did."

I watched his friendly eyes trace my face and a soft thumb wipe the tears off my cheeks.

"He's an idiot. He didn't see your efforts or your love."

His kind words made my heart break. How could he be so sweet to someone like me. "Why are you so nice to me?"

I felt his body stiffen and him swallow hard. I felt something in my gut tell me that what he was about to say was something I knew all along.

"Hey, look at me." I turned onto my back, and connected with his eyes. His face was broad, and his nose was big, but I loved it. His eyes reminded me of smooth warm coffee, and his sandy hair was all over the place because of his slumber. He was too kind, too wonderful for me.

"I love you." His eyes were locked on me. He was so genuine. My eyes teared up.

"I know." my voice cracked as I nuzzled into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me. I was safe. I was here, I wasn't alone. Tears and more tears… My heart was broken and mended at the same time, I felt the grief of the loss of Hans, and the warmth of Kristoff's body so close to mine. I fell asleep, feeling is big hand rubbing my back.


	9. Chapter 7 (Part 3)

Jack's POV

After my last class of the day I headed toward the track, I missed a track meet and I couldn't fall too behind and let coach hate me. I walked onto the track and started stretching, and noticed movement in the corner of my eye, and I completely turned to see if it was her. I saw a blonde girl, with headphones and glasses running in front of me. It was Elsa.

"Hey Elsa!", she just kept running, I'm stupid, she's running with headphones. I started running towards her. I was running right next to her. She was completely focused on whatever was in front of her, so I pulled out one of her earphones.

"Hey Elsa."

She jumped a little and made a "holy shit what's happening pose", and I laughed. She looked straight at me and half laughed, still a little shaken up.

"God dammit Jack. You almost made me shit my pants."

"Oh baby, that's hot."

She laughed, she held her stomach and fell backwards on her butt and continued laughing.

"Ok Elsa, it wasn't that funny." I helped her up and she tried to catch her breath.

"I know, I know. But it's the funniest thing I've heard all day. I haven't laughed that hard in a while."

She was adorable when she laughed, she had a huge open mouth smile that she tried to cover up with her hand, her eyes were sealed shut from smiling so hard, and her other hand held her stomach.

"Bad day?"

She let out a heavy sigh, "Family bullshit."

"Oh man, I know exactly how you feel." I laughed, and then remembered the last meeting with my grandma and cleared my throat.

"I don't want to go home for Thanksgiving." I sat down next to her. Her almost white hair turned salmon as the sun went down.

"Your family can't tell you what to do, I can't tell you what to do, this is your choice." I wrapped my arms around my knees. "Parents don't mean to, but they can make you feel guilty. They just love you, so they want to see you."

I felt her hair and body warmth on my shoulder as she leaned on me.

"You're right… I still don't know if I should go."

"Hey, hey, you have a month. Just breathe and don't focus on the negative."

"Thank you, Jack. Thank you."

"Can we hang out more? I really like being with you."

I felt her lift her head and I watched the streetlight gave her a halo as she stared at the ground.

"I'd really like that." She smiled and looked into my eyes, sparkling.


	10. Chapter 8 (lemons)

OK WARNING LEMONS. LEMONS EVERYWHERE.

Jack's POV

"Jack, Jack wake up."

I slowly opened my eyes, the ceiling was familiar but it had been awhile since I'd seen it… The bed, the smell of the sheets, somehow I knew where I was but I couldn't tell you the name.

"Jack, baby…"

I looked towards where the voice was coming from and saw a naked Elsa sitting at the foot of the bed. I was in my room, my room in the house that I grew up in. I recognized my small shelf of children's books. The desk next to the window with a pile of countless sketchbooks next to it. Wait. What…. A hand lightly grazed my thigh and I looked into Elsa's eyes again. Her eyes were smoky, the apples of her cheeks were pink. She got on top of me, I had to lie back down and she was over me, with a halo from the streetlights outside. She bit her lip as her hand slid down my torso and into my underwear.

I gulped, "Elsa… What are you-" I groaned as her hand wrapped around my shaft. She didn't answer me and began going up and down slowly. Her palms grazed my tip, making me shudder. She leaned down and began kissing me. Her hair tickled my cheeks as her tongue massaged my own. She pulled back, biting my bottom lip.

"Let me worship you." She whispered in my ear, I shivered. Small kisses made a trail from my neck, down my chest and to the edge of my underwear. I was throbbing now, my cock aching for attention. She pulled down the cloth and my cock sprung straight up. I watched her lick her lips and lower her head. Her hair covered what she was doing, but I felt it all. Her tongue made circles on my tip and then she took me completely in. I bucked my hips wanting more. She took me completely into her mouth making me groan. My hand grabbed the back of her head as she bobbed up and down. I couldn't take it anymore, I forcefully grabbed a bunch of her hair and brought her mouth to mine. I kissed her hard and forced her to get on her back. It was my turn to take charge.

I devoured her with my eyes, taking in her slender neck, pale skin, her milky breasts with pink nipples. Her body curved to a small waist, and then bloomed at the hips to create full thighs. I wanted to completely ravage her. I opened her legs and positioned myself in between them. I grinded my hard cock against her hot, moist slit. She moaned, already shivering as her hands wrapped around my back.

"So sensitive." I whispered looking straight into her half shut eyes. She bit her lip and nodded quickly. I continued to grind myself watching her swallow.

"Please Jack… Please fuck me."

I smiled down at her and kissed her softly, "Of course, baby."

I slammed myself into her wet entrance making her scream. Holy fuck she was tight, like silk wrapping around my dick. I began with steady pumps, making sure I didn't bust from her tight pussy. Her moans and sighs were soon accompanied by the sounds of skin slapping skin. My instincts told me to go faster and faster. She was screaming now. I lifted her legs up onto my shoulders and unbelievably her sounds got louder and louder. I couldn't believe how tight she was getting. I could feel every one of her orgasms as her pussy quivered in waves around me. I have no idea how many times she came, but I could feel her juices dripping down the back of her thighs and onto my legs.

I couldn't keep going, everything was just too good. With her loudest and final moan, I pulled out just in time and came all over her stomach. Her body was shiny from sweat and her stomach was splattered with my cum. I started to reach for a towel when I noticed her finger dip into the cum and bring it to her mouth. I almost blushed. She got up and looked into my eyes as she licked her bottom lip and giggled.

"Jack, that was BEEP BEEP BEEP" Her mouth went wide and her eyes crossed.

I woke up and tapped my phone, I looked down and saw a wet spot on the sheets. I stared at the ceiling. Fuck, I want her. I checked my phone and saw that I had gotten a text from Elsa.

"What are you doing for Halloween?"


End file.
